Crazy AIM
by XshoppingshortieX
Summary: What will happen when the Cullen's get AIM? Bella is in love with fruit loops, Emmett is going to cry? And Jasper is perky? Read to find out more! Bella is still human!
1. What's Wrong With Being A Virgin?

**AN: Ok so I decided to write a AIM with the Cullens! I really hope you like it! I also have a story called 'Who's up for a game of truth or dare?' please read it and tell me what you think!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Screen Names:**_

**EagerForEternalDamnation- Bella**

**100YearOldVirgin- Edward**

**MommysLittleHelper- Emmett**

**RoseWithThorns-Rosalie**

**ShoppingIsMyLife- Alice**

**EMOtionFeeler- Jasper**

**BellaWillBeMine- Jacob**

**- Carlisle**

**MotherOfCrazyKids- Esme**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EagerForEternalDamnation: has signed on**

**100YearOldVirgin: has signed on**

**ShoppingIsMyLife: has signed on**

**ShoppingIsMyLife: **yo

**EagerForEternalDamnation:** yo yo

**ShoppingIsMyLife: **yo yo yo! yeah i said it 3 times gotta problem with dat?

**100YearOldVirgin: **Uh, Love, wat are you and Alice doing?

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **sayin hello duh!

**ShoppingIsMyLife: **yeah eddie! u really need to get a life =D

**100YearOldVirgin: **i have a life!

**ShoppingIsMyLife: **not according to ur screen name u dont!

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **shes got u there eddie!

**MommysLittleHelper: signed in**

**100YearOldVirgin: **holla!

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **sup em?

**ShoppingIsMyLife: **hey emmy!

**100YearOldVirgin: **what's up with your screen name em?

**MommysLittleHelper: **i could ask u the same thing

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **true dat! true dat!

**100YearOldVirgin: **what's wrong with being a virgin?

**MommysLittleHelper: **for 1 thing, ppl r startin 2 think ur gayy

**100YearOldVirgin: **what?!? im not gay! who started that rumor?

**MommysLittleHelper: **not me! nope, definatly not me! watever any1 tells u it wasn't me!

**100YearOldVirgin: **emmett you are so dead!

**100YearOldVirgin: has signed out**

**MommysLittleHelper: **ow....................... edward stop it!.....................ow!

**MommysLittleHelper: has been disconnected**

**ShoppingIsMyLife: **so bella do u wanna go shopping?

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**EagerForEternalDamnation: has signed off**

**EMOtionFeeler: has signed on**

**EMOtionFeeler: **hey ali

**ShoppingIsMyLife: **come on jazz lets go shopping!

**ShoppingIsMyLife: has signed off**

**EMOtionFeeler: **i always sign on at the wrong time

**EMOtionFeeler: has signed off**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Ok so please review and tell me if I should continue this story! Remember REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**


	2. Fruit Loops?

**AN: Thanks to 127180709127180709, Alice is my bestest fwend, taylor kate volturi, blitzholly, manny97to09, for reviewing!!! And thanks to all of you that put this story in your favorites/alert!!!!!**

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight =(**_

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Screen Names:**_

**EagerForEternalDamnation- Bella**

**100YearOldVirgin- Edward**

**MommysLittleHelper- Emmett**

**RoseWithThorns-Rosalie**

**ShoppingIsMyLife- Alice**

**EMOtionFeeler- Jasper**

**BellaWillBeMine- Jacob**

**- Carlisle**

**MotherOfCrazyKids- Esme**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**EagerForEternalDamnation: has signed on**

**100YearOldVirgin: has signed on**

**100YearOldVirgin: **hello, love

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **hey eddie *munch* *munch*

**100YearOldVirgin: **um, love what are you doing?

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **wat r u talking about? *munch* *munch*

**100YearOldVirgin: **what are you munching on?

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **fruit loops *munch* *munch*

**100YearOldVirgin: **bella who in the world would give you fruit loops?

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **emmy emmett! *munch*

**100YearOldVirgin: **emmett is so dead! he knows that fruit loops to you are is like cocaine to a drug addict!

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **yeah he mentioned something about that but he said not to tell you.......................OOPS! *munch* *munch* *munch*

**MommysLittleHelper: has signed on**

**MommysLittleHelper: **hey eddie poo hey cowbells

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **yo emmett thanx 4 the fruit loops! they r SO fruity and delicious! *munch* *munch*

**100YearOldVirgin: **HOW COULD YOU GIVE BELLA FRUIT LOOPS!?!?!

**MommysLittleHelper: **she is so much more fun when she has fruit loops! unlike you eddie ur just plain BORING!

**100YearOldVirgin: **that's it emmett i'm burning your collection of hannah montana posters!

**100YearOldVirgin: has signed out**

**MommysLittleHelper: **NO! i will save u hannah!

**MommysLittleHelper: signed out**

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **great now i am all alone :( *munch*

**ShoppingIsMyLife: has signed on**

**ShoppingIsMyLife: **hey bella want to come shopping with me?

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **NO! *munch*

**ShoppingIsMyLife:**i buy u sum fruit loops!

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **YAH! FRUIT LOOPS! OK ALICE COME PICK ME UP IN 10! *munch* *munch* *munch*

**EagerForEternalDamnation: has signed out**

**ShoppingIsMyLife: has signed out**

**MommysLittleHelper: has signed in**

**MommysLittleHelper: **its ok hannah, nobody will ever harm you again

**MommysLittleHelper: has signed out**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**AN: Hey thanks again too all of those who reviewed!! I will update again sometime tommarrow, but meanwhile, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Hannah Montana Or Rose?

**AN: Thanks to Blushing Bella18, Alice is my bestest fwend, emmettandrose4ever, who reviewed!!!!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Screen Names:**_

**EagerForEternalDamnation- Bella**

**100YearOldVirgin- Edward**

**MommysLittleHelper- Emmett**

**RoseWithThorns-Rosalie**

**ShoppingIsMyLife- Alice**

**EMOtionFeeler- Jasper**

**BellaWillBeMine- Jacob**

**- Carlisle**

**MotherOfCrazyKids- Esme**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**RoseWithThorns: has signed on**

**BellaWillBeMine: has signed on**

**BellaWillBeMine: **hey blondie

**RoseWithThorns: **wat do u want mutt?

**BellaWillBeMine: **i have another blonde joke for you

**RoseWithThorns: **dont bother mutt i have already heard them all

**BellaWillBeMine: **anyway how do you drown a blonde?

**RoseWithThorns: **u put a mirror on the bottom of a pool, i told you ive heard them all so dont even bother!

**BellaWillBeMine: **fine, but i will find a blonde joke u haven't heard!

**BellaWillBeMine: has signed out**

**MommysLittleHelper: has signed on**

**MommysLittleHelper: **hey rose

**RoseWithThorns: **hey emmett

**MommysLittleHelper: **rose can u com up to the bedroom and help me?

**RoseWithThorns: **sure be right there

**RoseWithThorns: has signed out**

**EagerForEternalDamnation: has signed on**

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **hey emmett *munch*

**MommysLittleHelper: **oh hey bells

**100YearOldVirgin: has signed on**

**100YearOldVirgin: **hello love,

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **hi eddi! *munch* *munch*

**100YearOldVirgin: **WHO GAVE YOU MORE FRUIT LOOPS?

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **Alice *munch*

**100YearOldVirgin: **im going to kill alice! right after i come take away your fruit loops

**100YearOldVirgin: has signed out**

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **no not my fruit loops! i will hide them! *munch* *munch* *munch* *munch*

**EagerForEternalDamnation: has signed off**

**RoseWithThorns: has signed on**

**MommysLittleHelper: **rose why did you leave after u came up to the room?

**RoseWithThorns: **because the only thing you wanted from me was to hang your new hannah montana poster up! sometimes i think u love hannah more than me!

**MommysLittleHelper: **but she is AWESOME!

**RoseWithThorns: **that's it!

**RoseWithThorns: has signed out**

**MommysLittleHelper: **FINE! i will put up hannah by myself!

**MommysLittleHelper: has signed out**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**AN: Ok so I hope you like my chapter! Please review!!!**


	4. I WANT A LOLLIPOP!

**AN: Thanks to emmettandrose4ever, justblaire, for reviewing!!!!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Screen Names:**_

**EagerForEternalDamnation- Bella**

**100YearOldVirgin- Edward**

**MommysLittleHelper- Emmett**

**RoseWithThorns-Rosalie**

**ShoppingIsMyLife- Alice**

**EMOtionFeeler- Jasper**

**BellaWillBeMine- Jacob**

**- Carlisle**

**MotherOfCrazyKids- Esme**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**MotherOfCrazyKids: has signed in**

**: has signed**

**MotherOfCrazyKids: **hey carlisle, i thought u was at work!

**: **i am at work, but i am on my "lunch break"

**MotherOfCrazyKids: **oh i see

**: **oh sorry esme i have to go, my luch breaks over and there is alot of people

**MotherOfCrazyKids: **ok, i'll see u when u get home, bye

**: **bye

**: has signed out**

**100YearOldVirgin: has signed in**

**MommysLittleHelper: has signed in**

**MommysLittleHelper: **hi mommy *wipes tear*

**MotherOfCrazyKids:** emmett what's wrong

**MommysLittleHelper: **r-ro.....rose......t-tor *starts bawling*

**MotherOfCrazyKids: **edward dear what is emmett talking about?

**100YearOldVirgin: **he's trying to say that rose tore his hannah montana poster's head off

**MommysLittleHelper: ***screams like a girl and continues bawling*

**MotherOfCrazyKids: **oh rose in going to get it!

**MotherOfCrazyKids: has signed off**

**EagerForEternalDamnation: has signed on**

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **hey eddie, hey emmy *munch*

**100YearOldVirgin: **WHO IN THE HELL GAVE YOU FRUIT LOOPS?

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **my daddy did! watcha gonna do about dat now? huh!?!? *munch* *munch*

**100YearOldVirgin: **take your fruit loops

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **wait eddie! i need 2 tell u sumthing!

**100YearOldVirgin: **what is it love?

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **BITE ME!

**EagerForEternalDamnation: has signed off**

**100YearOldVirgin: **i hate fruit loops!

**100YearOldVirgin: has signed off**

**MommysLittleHelper: **now im all alone

**ShoppingIsMyLife: has signed on**

**ShoppingIsMyLife: **hey emmett, do you want to go shopping?

**MommysLittleHelper: **will you buy me a lolli pop?

**ShoppingIsMyLife: **um..... emmett, you can't eat lollipops, remember?

**MommysLittleHelper: **I WANT A LOLLIPOP!

**ShoppingIsMyLife: **ok i will buy u a lollipop

**MommysLittleHelper: **yah! lets go shopping!

**MommysLittleHelper: has signed out**

**ShoppingIsMyLife: has signed out**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**AN: So I really hope you liked this chapter! I want to get to 20 reviews beforeI upload the next chapter!! Please and thank you!!!**


	5. ALICE I DO NOT WET THE BED!

**AN: Thanks to TdiBridgette, emmettandrose4ever, blitzholly, fanpire11, TwilightLoverMangaAddict, iwantyourjeep234, lamb-luver-, TheatreOfDreams, Alice is my bestest fwend, reviewing!!!! Also I don't know why but it wouldn't Carlisle's screen name! **_**STUPID **_**technology! But it is supposed to be DrSparkle!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**_

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Screen Names:**_

**EagerForEternalDamnation- Bella**

**100YearOldVirgin- Edward**

**MommysLittleHelper- Emmett**

**RoseWithThorns-Rosalie**

**ShoppingIsMyLife- Alice**

**EMOtionFeeler- Jasper**

**BellaWillBeMine- Jacob**

**DrSparkle- Carlisle**

**MotherOfCrazyKids- Esme**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**EagerForEternalDamnation: has signed on**

**100YearOldVirgin: has signed on**

**ShoppingIsMyLife: has signed on**

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **hey edward, hey pixie person! *munch* *munch*

**ShoppingIsMyLife: **hey jinglebells! hey eddy wetty the bed!

**100YearOldVirgin: **hey love, and ALICE I DO NOT WET THE BED!

**ShoppingIsMyLife: **uh huh, sure u dont

**100YearOldVirgin: **I DON'T!

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **stop arguing! gosh cant we all just get along like fruit loops and milk? *munch*

**100YearOldVirgin: **again with the fruit loops! WHO GAVE THEM 2 U?!?!

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **noooooooooooooooneeeeeeeeeee *munch* *munch* *munch*

**ShoppingIsMyLife: **well i see i serve no purpose here anymore, im just gonna take a trip to walmart......bye!

**100YearOldVirgin: **ALICE WAIT!

**ShoppingIsMyLife: **yes?

**100YearOldVirgin: **what do u need at walmart?

**ShoppingIsMyLife: **why is this important?

**100YearOldVirgin: **because you dont eat, and you wouldnt get caught dead in wearing something from walmart!

**ShoppingIsMyLife: **im...uh....gettin sum food for bella! yeah, that wat im doin! we was runnin low on food!

**100YearOldVirgin: **esme just went shopping yesterday, what are you really doin?

**ShoppingIsMyLife: **esme didnt get the fruit group, and we wouldnt want to have bella miss a food group, now would we?

**100YearOldVirgin: **no, i guess not

**ShoppingIsMyLife: **exactly! now i will be back l8er! byes!!!

**ShoppingIsMyLife: has signed out**

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **YAH! IT WORKED! *munch*

**100YearOldVirgin: **wat worked bella?

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **alice got you to believe that she was going to walmart to buy fruit! lol! *munch* *munch*

**100YearOldVirgin: **were is alice going to then?

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **oh thats easy, walmart! *munch*

**100YearOldVirgin: **but you just said that she wasn't going to walmart!

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **no i didnt *munch*

**100YearOldVirgin:** yes! you did!

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **no i didnt! i said that she got you to believe she was going to walmart to buy _fruit!_ and she isn't going to buy fruit! *munch* *munch*

**100YearOldVirgin: **then wat is she going to buy?

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **im not tellin until u apologize for calling me a liar! *munch*

**100YearOldVirgin: **ok, i am truely sorry for calling you a liar, now can you please tell what alice is buying at walmart

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **awwww! thanx for apologizing eddie! apology accepted! *munch* *munch* *munch*

**100YearOldVirgin: **ugh! Bella, Love, what is alice buying at walmart?

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **PICKLES! *munch*

**100YearOldVirgin: **thats a relief, i thought she was buying u more fruit loops!

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **NOPE! THATS EMMETT! *munch* *munch*

**100YearOldVirgin: **EMMETT IS BUYIN YOU FRUIT LOOPS?!!!?

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **yeapidy yep yeppers! *munch*

**100YearOldVirgin: **he is so screwed!

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **omg! eddie why are you going to screw emmett? i thought you loved me! oh well, i guess the rumors about you being gayy are true! *munch* *munch* *munch*

**100YearOldVirgin: **no bella! i do love you! and im not going to screw emmett! its just and expression!

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **oh, ok! see you when you get back! *munch* *munch*

**100YearOldVirgin: **bye love

**100YearOldVirgin: has signed out**

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **yah! now eddies gone *munch*

**EagerForEternalDamnation: ***munch* *munch* *munch* *munch* *munch* *munch* *munch* *munch* *munch* *munch* *munch* *munch* *munch* *munch* *munch* *munch* *munch* *munch* *munch* *munch* *munch* *munch* *munch* *munch* *munch* *munch* *munch* *munch* *munch* *munch*

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **aw man! i ran out of fruit loops! well at least alice is picking me up sum at walmart! alice was right! eddie was stupid enough 2 believe me! lol!

**EagerForEternalDamnation: has signed out**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**AN: I hoped you liked it! But the only way that I will know if u did would be 2 review! And sorry for not updating in a while! =(! But I will try to update sooner! And again, sorry for Carlisle's name not showing up, but I think I fixed it! Please tell me if I didn't so I can try again =D! And if it didn't show in at all just PM me and I will tell you his name =D!!**


	6. FRUIT LOOP SLUMBER PARTY!

**AN: Thanks to bliztholly, lamb-luver-, Skylr, emmettandrose4ever, Dragonridingattorny43, TdiBridgette, Alice is my bestest fwend, Blueppish, and Goldenheart11 for reviewing! Also, thanks to all the anonymous reviewers! You guys rock my fuzzy Twilight socks!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**_

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Screen Names:**_

**EagerForEternalDamnation- Bella**

**100YearOldVirgin- Edward**

**MommysLittleHelper- Emmett**

**RoseWithThorns-Rosalie**

**ShoppingIsMyLife- Alice**

**EMOtionFeeler- Jasper**

**BellaWillBeMine- Jacob**

**DrSparkle- Carlisle**

**MotherOfCrazyKids- Esme**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**100YearOldVirgin: has signed on**

**ShoppingIsMyLife: has signed on**

**MommysLittleHelper: has signed on**

**100YearOldVirgin: **THERE YOU ARE EMMETT I HAVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!

**MommysLittleHelper: **apparently you didn't look hard enough

**100YearOldVirgin: **why would you give bella fruit loops?!?

**MommysLittleHelper: **edward i didn't give bells fruit loops!

**100YearOldVirgin: **yes you did! bella told me that you was going to buy her some!

**MommysLittleHelper: **but-

**100YearOldVirgin: **YOUR DEAD EMMETT!

**100YearOldVirgin: has signed out**

**MommysLittleHelper: **but i didn't do anything!

**MommysLittleHelper: has signed out**

**BellaWillBeMine: has signed on**

**EagerForEternalDamnation: has signed on**

**BellaWillBeMine: **hey bells do you wanna come over and spend the night?

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **will you give me fruit loops? *munch* *munch*

**BellaWillBeMine: **um........sure? we have a whole cabnet full of fruit loops here at the house

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **YAH! ok i will meet you at the border *munch* we can have a FRUIT LOOP SLUMBER PARTY!!!

**BellaWillBeMine: **ok bella, see you then

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **bye jakers!

**EagerForEternalDamnation: has signed out**

**BellaWillBeMine: has signed out**

**MommysLittleHelper: has signed in**

**MommysLittleHelper: **ow........edward stop!.............OUCH!

**MommysLittleHelper: has been disconnected**

**ShoppingIsMyLife: **i am such an evil genius! PIXIE POWER!

**ShoppingIsMyLife: has signed out**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**AN: Ok so I hope you liked it! Sorry it was so short but I will try to make the next chapter longer!!! Please REVIEW!!!!!**


	7. Damn Dog!

**AN: Thanks to Skylr, blitzholly, lamb-luver-, Dragonridingattorney43, and TwilightLoverMangaAddict for reviewing! you guys are awesome!!!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**_

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Screen Names:**_

**EagerForEternalDamnation- Bella**

**100YearOldVirgin- Edward**

**MommysLittleHelper- Emmett**

**RoseWithThorns-Rosalie**

**ShoppingIsMyLife- Alice**

**EMOtionFeeler- Jasper**

**BellaWillBeMine- Jacob**

**DrSparkle- Carlisle**

**MotherOfCrazyKids- Esme**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**100YearOldVirgin: has signed on**

**BellaWillBeMine: has signed on**

**100YearOldVirgin:** hey jacob have you seen bella? i cant find her anywhere!

**BellaWillBeMine: **yeah shes at my house

**100YearOldVirgin: **and why is she at your house?!?!

**BellaWillBeMine:** we are doing things that you dont need to know about!

**EagerForEternalDamnation: has signed on**

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **FRUIT LOOPS! *munch* *munch*

**EagerForEternalDamnation: has signed off**

**100YearOldVirgin: **you gave her fruit loops?!? why in the hell would you give her FRUIT LOOPS?!?!

**BellaWillBeMine: **i didnt know i wasnt supposed to! i just asked her if she wanted to come over and spend the night, and she asked if i had fruit loops and i said yes then she was like FRUIT LOOP SLUMBER PARTY!

**100YearOldVirgin: **im gonna kill you!

**BellaWillBeMine:** never! u cant get me!

**BellaWillBeMine: has signed off**

**100YearOldVirgin: **that mutt is right, i cant cross the border,

**100YearOldVirgin:** damn dog!

**100YearOldVirgin: has signed off**

**MommysLittleHelper: has signed on**

**MommysLittleHelper: **stupid edward had to lock me in the closet! stupid little mothe...........NO I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING! STOP IT EDWARD!

**MommysLittleHelper: has been disconnected**

**ShoppingIsMyLife: has signed on**

**ShoppingIsMyLife: **aw man! no 1's on =( oh well ill just go buy more fruit loops**!**

**ShoppingIsMyLife: has signed off**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**AN: i know, its short and you hate me! im sorry for it being short but school started last monday and i have been busy! i have also been writing a sequel to 1 of my stories, so yeah. but please **_**REVIEW**_** and tell me whatcha think of the chapter!**


	8. TACOS!

**AN: Thanks a ton to Thats-So-Alex, iwantyourjeep234, lamb-luver-, angang95, emmettandrose4ever, Dragonridingattorney43, Ms. Random, AmbyrBlaze, and Alice is my bestest fwend who reviewed my story!!!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Screen Names:**_

**EagerForEternalDamnation- Bella**

**100YearOldVirgin- Edward**

**MommysLittleHelper- Emmett**

**RoseWithThorns-Rosalie**

**ShoppingIsMyLife- Alice**

**EMOtionFeeler- Jasper**

**BellaWillBeMine- Jacob**

**DrSparkle- Carlisle**

**MotherOfCrazyKids- Esme**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**EagerForEternalDamnation: has signed on**

**ShoppingIsMyLife: has signed on**

**100YearOldVirgin: has signed on**

**ShoppingIsMyLife: **hey bells hi eddie!

**100YearOldVirgin: **hello alice

***~Silence~***

**ShoppingIsMyLife: **bella why won't you say hi to me?

**100YearOldVirgin: **she's mad at me because i told her if she met me at the border i would buy her fruit loops, and i didn't

**ShoppingIsMyLife:** edward! that's not nice like bryce with ice!

**100YearOldVirgin: **um...alice? who is bryce? and why is he not nice with ice?

**ShoppingIsMyLife:** idk, it just rhymed

**100YearOldVirgin: **bella, love, please talk to me

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **OK! im over fruit loops, there like, so _yesterday!_

**100YearOldVirgin: **um bella? that was yesterday

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **GUESS WHAT EDDIE!

**100YearOldVirgin: **what bella?

**EagerForEternalDamnation:** I LOVE MEXICAN FOOD! TACO BELL IS SO FREAKIN' AWESOME!

**100YearOldVirgin: **bella, Taco Bell is not authentic Mexican food.

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **YES IT IS! *sits in a corner and eats a taco*

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **you cant have it! *continues to eat taco*

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **oh no! taco went bye-bye! NO! come back taco! you was my only one true love!

**EagerForEternalDamnation: has signed out**

**100YearOldVirgin: **bella what about me?

**100YearOldVirgin: has signed out**

**MommysLittleHelper: has signed on**

**MommysLittleHelper: **hello?

**MommysLittleHelper: **is anyone on here?

**MommysLittleHelper: **oh well, DON'T TRUST A HO! NEVER TRUST A HO! DON'T TRUST A HO! DON'T TRUST ROSE!

**ShoppingIsMyLife: **ooh! i am so telling rise that you called her a ho!

**ShoppingIsMyLife: has signed out**

**MommysLittleHelper: **NO ALICE!

**RoseWithThorns: has signed on**

**RoseWithThorns: **did you call me a ho?!

**MommysLittleHelper: **no.........

**RoseWithThorns: **alice just came and told me that you called me a ho! did you, or did you not call me a ho?!?

**MommysLittleHelper: **um................

**RoseWithThorns:** EMMETT YOU ARE SO DEAD!

**MommysLittleHelper:** i know you are but what am i?!?!

**RoseWithThorns: ***growls*

**RoseWithThorns: has signed out**

**MommysLittleHelper:** o yeah! i win! she loses**!**

**MommysLittleHelper:** I AM AWSOME! NO ROSALIE DONT! DONT HURT MY UNICORN HER NAME IS HANNAH!

**MommysLittleHelper: signed out**

**AN: Again, sorry it's short but I thought I needed to update this strory. So please review and tell me what'cha think! Also if you have any ideas for this story, please tell me! Cause I have ran out. If I don't get any ideas it might be a while before the next chapter is up. So with that...........**_**REVIEW!**_


	9. MY CHICKEN IS IN LOVE WITH A STRIPPER!

**AN: Thanks to Thats-So-Alex, LoriVampp, blitzholly, Dragonridingattorney43, Alice is my bestest fwend, lilyflower102, Angel4057, Ms. Random, emmettandrose4ever, and Bella Mason-Cullen17!! You guys rock!!!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**_

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Screen Names:**_

**EagerForEternalDamnation- Bella**

**100YearOldVirgin- Edward**

**MommysLittleHelper- Emmett**

**RoseWithThorns-Rosalie**

**ShoppingIsMyLife- Alice**

**EMOtionFeeler- Jasper**

**BellaWillBeMine- Jacob**

**DrSparkle- Carlisle**

**MotherOfCrazyKids- Esme**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**EMOtionFeeler: has signed on**

**ShoppingIsMyLife: has signed on**

**EagerForEternalDamnation: has signed on**

**100YearOldVirgin: has signed on**

**MommysLittleHelper: has signed on**

**RoseWithThorns: has signed on**

**BellaWillBeMine: has signed on**

**DrSparkle: has signed on**

**MotherOfCrazyKids: has signed on**

**MommysLittleHelper: **greetings people of planet peanut butter!

**100YearOldVirgin: **um, emmett?

**MommysLittleHelper:** yes brother?

**100YearOldVirgin: **peanut butter isn't a planet

**MommysLittleHelper: **YES IT IS! HANNAH SAID SO!

**DrSparkle: **emmett, hannah isn't real, she is just a figment of your imagination

**MommysLittleHelper: **SHE IS TO REAL!

**DrSparkle: **no, she isn't real, but you know what? if you forget about hannah i will buy you some cotton candy!

**MommysLittleHelper: **SCREW YOU HANNAH! COTTON CANDY LAND HERE I COME!

**MommysLittleHelper: has signed out**

**DrSparkle:** i wonder when he will relise he can't eat cotton candy?

**DrSparkle: has signed out**

**BellaWillBeMine: **im bored!

**RoseWithThorns: **for once i agree with dog boy

**BellaWillBeMine: **hey blondie, i got another blonde joke for you

**EagerForEternalDamnation:** here we go again!

**BellaWillBeMine: **shut up bella this doesn't concern you, anyway

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **did you just tell me to shut up?

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **did you just me to SHUT UP?!?! why maybe you should shut ur damn mouth ever think about that!?!

**BellaWillBeMine:** b-bella, are you ok?

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **does it look like im ok?!?

**BellaWillBeMine: **um, well i cant technically see you

**EagerForEternalDamnation: **well im not ok! i need sugar!

**EagerForEternalDamnation: has signed out**

**ShoppingIsMyLife: **i can go buy bella sugar! ooh, shopping! its the most fantabulous thing ever!

**ShoppingIsMyLife: has signed out**

**BellaWillBeMine: **yeah, im just gonna go now, i dont really feel like being in a chatroom with a bunch of vamps who hate me, so......bye!

**BellaWillBeMine: has signed out**

**RoseWithThorns: **this is so boring! im leaving so i can look at myself in the mirror.....................MY MIRROR! YOU CANT HAVE MY MIRROR NAMED KAREN!

**RoseWithThorns: has signed out**

**100YearOldVirgin: **her and emmett are totally meant for each other

**EMOtionFeeler:** yeah, your telling me

**EMOtionFeeler: **i just thought of something!

**100YearOldVirgin: **what?

**EMOtionFeeler: **alice didn't make me go shopping with her!

**ShoppingIsMyLife: has signed on**

**ShoppingIsMyLife: **oh yeah, jazz come on i need you to come with me to see what clothes look fierce and what clothes that look like a blind tasteless hobo would wear, or bella, they both have the same fashion sense!

**ShoppingIsMyLife: has signed off**

**EMOtionFeeler: **shit cakes!

**EMOtionFeeler: has signed out**

**100YearOldVirgin: **shit cakes?

**100YearOldVirgin: has signed out**

**MotherOfCrazyKids: **MY CHICKEN IS IN LOVE WITH A STRIPPER!

**MotherOfCrazyKids: has signed out**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**AN: So sorry for the delay, and for it being so short. I really don't know what to do with this anymore. If you have any ideas at all please tell me and I will try to fit them into the story. If no ideas come, I may not update for a while, or I might just stop the story here.**


	10. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Ok, I am sorry to say that I am ending this story. I appreciate all the comments that I have recieved from all you fantastic reviewers, I really do, but I don't know where to go from here. If any of you guys are interested in reading anymore of my writings, check out my newest story called, **_**A Haunting in Connecticut**_**. Also, when I get that story finished, I will be posting a story called, **_**Waking Up in Vegas.**_** So, once again, thank you guys SO much for reading, and reviewing, it means more than you can ever image. ^-^**

**Peace, Love, Twilight.**

**XshoppingshortieX**


End file.
